


It's a Matter of Who

by nothingbutsmut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Cuddling, Gay Trio, M/M, Multi, Smut, Teasing, handjob, three way, we're all going to hell anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutsmut/pseuds/nothingbutsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be quite blunt Alex was a bottom. A major bottom. Which was great, because John liked a little bit of control.<br/>To be quite frank, Lafayette is a top. A huge top. (wow) Which was great, because John liked to be bossed around.</p><p>basically we did not have enough Gay Trio so my bitches said 'hey get on this dick' and guess who got on that dick? John. John got on that dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that bitch laf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+bitch+laf).



> SMUT  
> see you in hell, sinners

Alex had been writing non stop for hours. He scribbled endlessly at his papers and kept biting at his lip in thought. His hair was pulled back, but a few hairs had come loose and were sweeping around his cheeks and sticking to his forehead. He was getting worked up, which meant his cheeks were flushed and he was blinking more than usual. His hand stilled for a fraction of a second, and he let out a sigh, blowing a hair out of his face. He was gorgeous, and it was driving John up the wall.   
He was laying on bed, half reading, half watching Alex in rapture, and was now sporting a tremendous hard on for the smaller half of his sex life. Of course, John wasn’t about to get anywhere tonight. Alex was ‘working’ and very little could pull Alex away from that work. And with the taller half of his sex life off doing who knows who, he was left sexually frustrated, emotionally desperate and deeply distressed. After another half hour, he couldn’t take anymore. He stood and crossed over to Alex.   
“Alexander,” he sang gently and Alex twitched in acknowledgement. He slid his hands down Alex’s arms and over his chest, gently massaging his body. “Alexander, you’re so beautiful.” Alex twitched and shook, as if trying to rid himself of a fly. “Come on Alex. Humor your boyfriend.” John purred and kissed at his neck, nipping his neck.   
“John! Come on, stop,” he pushed John off and glared. “I need to finish organizing Washington’s books.”  
“Alex, come on, please,” John cooed and pulled his chair out.   
“hey!” but Alex fell silent when John straddled his legs and pulled him forward. “John...I’m busy...” he protested lightly.  
“Too busy for the love of your life?” John said, giving Alex his best smile, one that combined the boyish charm of his freckles and the sex appeal of-well-John. Alex blushed a bit and leaned up to kiss John, one hand on his thigh.   
“Never, my dearest, John.” John pressed against Alex, sliding closer to his pelvis. Alex whimpered a bit and started pressing against John’s erection. John hummed in approval and stroked Alex’s neck, tugging off his cravat and stroking his throat softly. Alex whined and pressed against John suddenly fumbling to undo John’s trousers. John stood and back up so he sat on the desk as Alex dropped to his knees and pulled out John’s cock. John let his head drop back and Alex gently stroked him. “Please?”  
“Yes,” John said and then let out a groan when Alex took him in his mouth. Alex was good with his mouth in more than one way. Alex also had no gag reflex, which was a damned gift for John, because Alex would take him all the way into his mouth and then swallow him until his nose was buried in John’s curly pubic hair. It was so tight and warm and wet that John would start bucking into him. This time was no different. The Alex pulled back slightly and started bobbing his head, swallowing every now and then until John came down his throat moaning his name.  
Alex held still as John rod out his orgasm and then allowed John to drag him up by the collar for a rough kiss. Alex loved this. he loved letting john push him around. And drag him around. And basically anything else John wanted to do to him. He loved letting John take control and John liked having control over something for once. So it worked for both of them. When they broke the kiss Alex looked up at John with wide eyes and shaking lips and John’s heart started melting for what felt like the millionth time since he met Alex.   
“God, you’re amazing,” he said and kissed Alexander more gently.   
“Can I work now please? I really do have stuff to do,” Alex said and John giggled, kissing Alex’s nose.   
“Okay fine, but one of these nights I’m dragging you into a proper bedding.” Alex blushed slightly and sat back in his chair, adjusted his own erection and went back to work. John tucked himself back into his pants and flopped over onto the bed, reading his book. Slightly exhausted from his orgasm he was happy to listen to Alexander write for a while. But nothing can last. John had taken up staring at Alex again when the door burst open. Alex dropped his quill, and John jerked upright on the bed. And there was the taller half of his sex life.  
“Good evening, mon amis,” Lafayette beamed round, as if everything was normal. But it wasn’t. He was dressed messily, cravat loose, jacket unbuttoned, pants tight over a hard cock and eye dilated. John was instantly turned on, while Alex simply looked scared. They knew this side of Lafayette. He had been in the middle of something, with someone, when the other person's ‘good sense’ had kicked in, and they had rejected him. A rejected Frenchman, was dangerous. A rejected lafayette, was almost lethal to the wrong course of action, especially when he tried to act like everything was okay.   
It’s not that Lafayette was violent, but when his self worth was called into question, he would get nervous, uneasy. He’d flirt with everyone and would fuck the closest person. And he could get rough. Really rough. Which scared Alex enough to make him hesitant, and turned on John enough to make him volunteer. Of course Lafayette hadn’t figured it out yet. He probably never would. It happened rarely enough that it wasn’t so much a pattern as an understanding between John and Alex. So while Alex ducked his head when Lafayette’s eyes raked over his body, John raised his chin and spread his legs slightly. Lafayette picked up on the physicality at once and zeroed in on John.  
“What are we reading, mon amour?” he said crawling across the bed to tug the book from his hands.   
“Just a little bit of nothing,” John said idly, running a hand through his hair. “Nothing I can’t put away for later,” he invited and Lafayette looked at him through eyelashes and lust hazed eyes.   
“Oui?” he said in a husky voice and John got chills. Lafayette set it aside and leaned towards John, nuzzling his neck gently. “Why would you set aside your look, John? What could possibly distract you?” John couldn’t exactly articulate with Lafayette’s breath rolling down his neck, across his jaw, up his scalp. “No words? Then let actions speak, amour,” and-Holy shit Lafayette had rough teeth! John whined and squirmed as Lafayette bit at his neck gently, laying kisses along the skin in the wake of the teeth marks.   
The cravat came off first, tugged off of John by Lafayette’s teeth. Then was the jacket, pulled roughly down so John’s movements were suddenly restricted. He could barely touch Lafayette and he wanted to touch so much. But here, like this with Lafayette kissing every inch of his neck, the scruff of his beard on his skin, Lafayette was completely in control. John was at his mercy, so all he could do was strain up against him and whimper, pleading softly if Lafayette ever pulled back. His eyes were closed in bliss in yearning as he reveled in Lafayette’s every touch.  
And suddenly Lafayette was gone. John’s eyes snapped open as he watched Lafayette wipe his mouth and look at John as if examining him. Then John was yanked forward. The jacket was removed and his shirt was dragged off his shoulder and twisted behind his back so-he was completely immobile as Lafayette undid his trousers and tugged off his boots. He whimpered then bit his lip to silence the undignified sound. Lafayette looked up at him and smiled slightly. Alex was watching now, eyes wide, hand still. He’d never done that before.  
“Mon amour?” Lafayette purred, straddling John’s still clothed legs and running a hand up his chest achingly soft, painfully slow. John whined and tried to press forward, but he couldn’t move. Lafayette’s next kiss was soft, familiar, safe and gentle. “It’s alright, John. It’s me,” Lafayette purred into his lips and John shivered at the transfer of vibrations. Lafayette kissed down his neck, down his chest and then pulled back again. He gently tugged out John’s aching cock and stroked him, rough fingers at a slow pace that had John whimpering and trying to push up into his hand. But with Lafayette pinning his legs, he wasn’t going anywhere. John was coming undone in a few moments, shaking and begging Lafayette in broken words.  
“P-please Lafayette, please I need you-Lafayette, baby, please, cheri, mon amour, darlin’ please-God, Lafayette!” he gasped as Lafayette swept his thumb over John’s tip.   
“What do you want? Tell me, amour. What do you want?” Lafayette cooed.   
“I-” John started to flush. God what was he doing? Here he was coming apart at Lafayette’s fingers and hadn’t he just been in control a few moments ago? Hadn’t Alex been under his thumb? But there it was. This wasn’t Alex. Lafayette was in control. And John liked it. “I-I want you in me. Please, Lafayette, fuck me.”  
“Oui,” Lafayette growled out and John’s pants were gone and his arms were loose and-Lafayette really could undress at record speed, dragging John down onto his back and settling between his legs and stroking his cock lightly. Fingers now slick with precum, her gently slid one digit into John. John let out a high pitched whine and arched his back, pushing down onto Lafayette’s hand. The Frenchman gripped his hip and held him in place, gently pushing the finger in and out. Slowly he slid in more and more of his finger until he was pushing in a second finger and scissoring them.  
John squealed and squirmed in distress. Lafayette stroked his cock as he started slowly moving the two fingers in and out, curling his fingers every which way. Then suddenly, John let out a scream and arched his back. Lafayette curled his finger again and John let out a sob. Lafayette grinned wolfishly and kissed John’s hip gently and John let out another soft sob.   
“Please, please, Lafayette I need you. Just please, baby, fuck me,” John begged, mewling and pushing down against him. Lafayette drew back and hummed softly as he rubbed his own cock slick with his precum. He slowly eased into John who started writhing and whimpering. With no oil it was hard going but eventually Lafayette was buried in John to the hilt, both men panting and John’s hands were clutching onto Lafayette’s shoulders. He considered tugging on Lafayette’s hair, but he didn’t know if he could take what that would unleash.  
Then Lafayette started to move and-God, this man was going to kill him. As the pain ceased, the fierce ecstasy of being fucked, being owned by Lafayette going to his head. He writhed and pushed down onto Lafayette, whimpering whenever he grazed that glorious bundle of nerves inside him. He whimpered as Lafayette adjusted and started directly hitting the spot. In a matter of minutes John was a sobbing mess of his former self, gripping Lafayette tightly and writhing, tears in his eyes as Lafayette fucked into him at a tremendous pace. Lafayette suddenly let out a soft snarl and yanked John up against his chest, the angle changing suddenly and kissed into John’s mouth, biting his lip and dominating his tongue.   
John whimpered as Lafayette fucked up into him and suddenly let out a huge shrieking sob when he came, splattering them both with cum as Lafayette bit into his neck, his own orgasm filling John up until he was completely spent. He sat there, speared on Lafayette’s cock and panting into his neck. Lafayette was gentle now, hands smoothly rubbing up and down John’s back, one hand cradling his head gently. John’s eyes fluttered open and he spotted Alex at his desk, clutching his pants tightly as he panted.   
“We have an audience,” John mumbled and Lafayette kissed his cheek before pulling out and laying him on the bed. John watched as Lafayette rose and crossed to Alex, saying something quietly before dropping to his knees and pulling Alex’s prick from his trousers. Alex bit his knuckles as Lafayette took him down, not wasting a moment before bobbing his head. Alex tangled his hand sin Lafayette’s curls, which encouraged Lafayette to slow down, take his time, teasing Alex as Alex spoke softly in French.   
Soon he was panting and whispering softly between moans of pleasure until he held Lafayette’s head still and arched his back, groaning loudly. Lafayette pulled back and made a show of swallowing Alex’s cum, licking his lips clean before standing, placing a kiss on Alex’s mouth hastily and crossing back to John. John watched it all is through a backwards telescope, unaware of Lafayette until the frenchman started wiping his own cum off John’s chest. John let him, trying to stay awake enough to summon a witty comeback about cum.   
But all these thoughts were gone when Lafayette pulled him under the blankets and curled around him. He pressed against his taller boyfriend happily, more then happy to be in his embrace. A few minutes later something small and warm curled up against his chest and John’s arms looped around Alex carefully, holding the smallest of their trio to his chest. The sounds of the night leaked in through a window and John took the last moment before he fell into sleep to appreciate how lucky he was to be alive just then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY that was a chapter for the wrong fic, my bad, sinners. BUT HEY You wanted shit. HERE"S SHIT

Alex liked letting loose. He liked letting John force him to his knees, or onto his back. He loved letting someone else take control, especially when it was John. They’d done bondage before. Alex tied to the bedposts by their cravats while John had slowly fucked him, making Alex orgasm without ever touching his cock. He’d given Lafayette a blowjob with his hands behind his back, relying on Lafayette’s hands in his hair to keep him balanced. They’d done a lot. But this was new.   
The ceiling was low and sturdy and a hook hung where a heavy lantern should have been. Lafayette had swung from the hook on a rope swing for fifteen minutes, giggling like a child, before John had suggested a better use for it. So here Alex was, hanging by his wrists, toes barely touching the floor, buck naked and panting, trying to watch John and Lafayette as they circled him like sharks, wide grins and sly looks passed between them. Alex was starting to get bored, actually bored, when a hand slid slowly over his ass.   
Alex yelped and twisted, the silk scarf Lafayette had supplied keeping him fixed. he tilted his head back and saw Lafayette wink as he traced his hand around his waist lazily. Alex shivered and whined a bit.  
“Come on guys, you expect me to hang around all night? I mean-EE!” he let out an undignified noise as John licked his shoulder. HOW WAS HE STILL TALLER THAN ALEX?  
“Hush,” John purred and nipped at Alex’s neck. Alex obeyed. “He’s right though,” John said to Lafayette conversationally.   
“Hmm...Front or back?” Lafayette asked, looking at Alex adoringly. It made Alex blush, and blood ran downwards.   
“Front. You’ll get a better angle,” John said, eyes raking down Alex’s front. Alex whimpered pathetically as John stepped forward and kissed at Alex’s lips gently. He left a trail of burning kiss down Alex’s chest finally kneeling in front of Alex. His breath danced over Alex’s steadily hardening cock and Alex squirmed. “Hold still or I don’t touch,” John warned and Alex stilled. Where had Lafayette gone? All thoughts of his favorite Frenchman was driven from Alex’s mind when John took him in his mouth. Alex moaned and tilted his head back, knees bending slightly so he had to flex his arms to carry his weight.   
John only had his tip in his mouth but it felt so good, so damn good, with his tongue dragging over him and the feeling of the wetness making him hard, so hard-then he was gone. Alex whined and looked down, relaxing so he could stand on his toes again. John licked his lips and looked up at Alex as if nothing was out of place. Then he pulled the ribbon from his hair, curls dropping down to his shoulder and tied it around the base of Alex’s dick.  
“Oh please, no,” Alex begged but was silenced by a hand reaching around him and stroking him gently. Alex whimpered and pressed back against Lafayette, the hard press of the other man’s dick on his ass.   
“Not a word,” Lafayette purred, fingers dragging down Alexander’s cock as he nodded. He just wanted John back, please? “Good boy,” purred Lafayette. His hand moved to Alex’s waist as the other followed suit and he lifted Alexander. For a second Alex was confused until he felt Lafayette’s tip press between his butt cheeks and he had the good sense to clench his jaw before he screamed. He let out a high pitched whine, eyes screwed shut as Lafayette pressed into his ass, slick with oil and big-so big she whimpered as he stretched. This was just cruel.   
He felt himself settle on lafayette's hips at long last and gasped for air, shaking and stretched. But quite suddenly John’s mouth was on him again, hot and wet and that clever tongue that always managed to keep up with Alexander. He whimpered and bit into his lip as he shook with want as John slowly took him into his mouth. Alex’s arms ached from being above his head so long, but he flexed and supported his own weight when Lafayette slowly started to pull out of him, only to tug him back down. Alex choked on air and clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose.   
John pulled off again and placed a tender kiss on Alex’s hip, making him whimper. He wouldn’t speak, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. He almosts ceamed Lafayette’s name when he moved him again, fucking up into him with all of gravity tugging him back down. He hung from the ceiling, being fucked by a French Marquis and through the haze of arousal vaguely hoped America forgot this bit. He whined with each movement because it burned his arms and stretched his ass, but soon the pleasure of it wiped away the pain and Alexander was moaning in delight and whimpering as Lafayette fucked him.   
Then he stopped and Alexander scowled before his jaw dropped as John took his cock into his mouth in one deft movement, Alex’s tip hitting the back of his throat. He moaned as John’s head bobbed up and down, a hot coil building in his stomach as he grew closer and closer-With an obscene ‘pop’ John pulled off of him and Alex whined in distress. The warmth receded and he whined, head dropping forward until he was lifted and dropped and he gasped for air. FUCK. Lafayette had shifted the angle, pushing into him at a more horizontal level.   
Alex had to exert amazing self control, because Lafayette was hitting his prostate with every thrust pushing into him hard and fast and it was driving Alexander up the wall. He loved this, loved being completely under Laf’s control, and god it felt so good, he gasped and panted, eyes rolling up into his head, his mind unravelling as his orgasm started to build again. God he was such a-  
Lafayette stopped, pulling out of hi completely and Alex almost screamed in frustration. There was laughter and he glared blurrily in the general direction. John sat on the bed, naked, stroking his erection. Lafayette walked over, pushing John down and kissing him fiercely. Alex was forced to watch while Lafayette kissed John, jerking him off slowly as John writhed on the bed happily. Alex almost cried when Lafayette started to fuck him, deep rolling thrusts while John moaned and arched, whispering praise and thanks into Lafayette’s neck.   
Lafayette’s fingers were tangled in john’s loose curls as John arched against him, and Alex’s erection throbbed, aching where he was tied. John moaned softly and Lafayette repeated his motion. How did he always manage to find just the right place in his lovers? JOhn started panting, begging Lafayette as he pumped his hand over his hard cock, leaking precum onto his belly. Alex couldn’t help but drool slightly. God he wanted that, he wanted to be fucked and touched and made love to like that. Lafayette pressed kisses along John’s neck while he groaned out Lafayette’s name.  
John came hard, splattering white cum over his stomach and chest, panting on the bed a Lafayette pulled out, still hard and dripping with John. He approached Alex again and gently slid one finger under his chin with a small smile. He placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips, bending ever so slightly. He slipped behind him and pushed back into Alex who moaned in delight wriggling his hips in thank. He received a sharp smack on his ass which made him yelp, and his angry red erection jerk.   
“Don’t. Move.” Lafayette commanded and Alex held perfectly still while Lafayette started to fuck him again. He gasped and bit into his lip. He wanted to talk. Wanted to praise Lafayette and thank him and beg him for more. he wanted the damn ribbon off his cock so he could cum properly, since that glorious ball of burn was building in his abdomen again. But he wouldn’t risk it. No words. So he whimpered and moaned as Lafayette fucked him and he let out a gasp. OH. This felt wrong.  
Because he knew this feeling. This-this was an orgasm. His body trembled and he clenched around Lafayette and his vision went blurry and his mind was filled with bright colors he couldn’t name and his whole body felt like it was fire being doused with ice. But he was still hard, and he didn’t shoot, and he trembled and gasped for air. A dry orgasm. He just had a dry orgasm. Meanwhile Lafayette was still fucking him, and Alex could hardly complain, because he wanted it come, he thought maybe if he came hard enough if I just-so he kept his silence, whimpering and shaking as Lafayette kept pounding into his prostate. His orgasm was building again, and this time Lafayette spurted inside of him, filling him and it happened again, Alex quaked and gasped and his body felt like every nerve was exploding but-  
He moaned and shook hazy and held in limbo, read to cum at a command, but unable to. Lafayette pulled out of him and Walked around, John seeming to materialize before him. Alex mouth words he couldn’t speak, begging please please, take it off, please let me. Lafayette gave John a look and he nodded. feather light fingers traced along Alex, cool against the heat and with a slip and the rough swipe of fabric, the ribbon was gone. Alex moaned, because his orgasm was slipping away, so close yet so far, damn it damn it. Then John-Bless him a thousand times- was on his knees, mouth around and he took him down once and Alex came hard, groaning out John’s name, low and rough and hoarse.  
Alexander couldn’t tell you how he wound up on the bed that night or anything. He was in a haze, only really understanding what was going on when John placed a kiss on one cheek as Lafayette mimicked him on the other. He mumbled something about not being fair and John laughed. Lafayette held them both gently in his arms as sleep claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, threesome incomplete. ngl never been in a threesome, not quite sure how it works. I'm working on it.   
> *cals over shoulder*  
> "HEY GET THE CONDOMS WE'RE DOING THIS"  
> *panicked noises from two people randomly chosen from third level of hell*

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want more and how you want more. I live to please. A bit like Alex, actually, amiright?


End file.
